


I Deserve You

by DeepInTheLight



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Emotional Sex, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Loss of Virginity, Missionary Position, Porn with Feelings, Redeemed Ben Solo, Second Time, Soft Ben Solo, Tros fix-it, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepInTheLight/pseuds/DeepInTheLight
Summary: Ben thinks he doesn’t deserve to be happy with Rey, but she has other thoughts.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 57





	I Deserve You

_Happiness_. The term was foreign for Ben until the moment Rey came back to life in his arms, after he managed to resurrect her. And then she kissed him, and he realized _that_ was what happiness feels like.

Now he lies on his back, watching stars shine from between the branches that make up the roof of the little shelter. It belongs to Rey, just like everything in his life that he associates with happiness. She gave him the coordinates to this planet and this very spot when they parted, saying it was her place for training and thinking on her own. Nobody knew about it, but she told him with no hesitation. She kissed him again before she went to check on her friends and promised to come to him as soon as possible, and Ben knows she didn’t lie. She will come, and then… He doesn’t dare to imagine it. He knows he doesn’t deserve what she is going to offer him. All his life he did nothing but bring pain and destruction, and he doesn’t know how to create anything else.

Rey finds herself trembling with anticipation as she lands her ship on the large green field. Even in the dark of night the place looks beautiful, and at the moment she likes it more than ever because of what she is about to do. Rey sneaked away from the victory celebration as quickly as she could, happy that her closest friends were alright. They’ll be fine without her for now, as she has more important needs of her own. Rey spent a lot of time putting other things first; now it’s time to be happy with the only person she really needs for that.

She sees him sprawled on her blanket when she enters the shelter. Ben is awake, but she notices he barely keeps his eyes open.

“Rey,” he pronounces, and the sound of her name from his lips is marvelous to perceive.

“I’m here,” she replies soothingly, seeing a shade of concern on his face. “We’re both exhausted, let’s get some rest.”

Ben can’t help his tiredness anymore, no matter all the complicated thoughts in his head. He nods in agreement, and his eyes close on their own. Rey smiles at the sight of him so peaceful and calm. She lets her hair down and pulls off her boots and everything else that would disturb comfortable sleep. When her shirt and pants are the only clothing items on her, she knows that’s exactly suitable for the temperature of the local night. Rey has spent too many nights here alone, dreaming of the man who is now next to her, and she can hardly believe this is happening for real. She crawls up close to him and lies down, knowing they have a whole life ahead of them full of joy and new discoveries. She falls asleep fast, and her dreams are more beautiful than ever.

***

When Rey wakes up, Ben is still asleep. The sun shines in through the branches, making Rey realize it’s already morning, but she is less interested in that than the way the rays play on Ben’s pale skin. He looks so sweet and calm she doesn’t know if she want to wake him up, but she can’t help but reach out and touch his excellent hair, which is just as soft as she had imagined. Ben blinks twice and opens his eyes fully, giving her a disconcerted gaze.

“Sorry I woke you up,” Rey apologizes, both meaning and not meaning it at the same time. She surely wanted him to sleep as much as needed, but then she also wished he woke up so they can start their new life together.

“It’s good, don’t apologize,” Ben speaks seriously. “Never apologize to me. If there’s anyone here who needs to do that, it’s definitely not you.”

“Ben.” She can see in his eyes that he hardly believes he is here, with her, in this moment. “The past is gone. You made your choice, and it wasn’t the dark side. You chose the light, and me. Us.”

He doesn’t seem too convinced. “Too late I’m afraid.” The sadness in his voice is profound and excruciating.

“It’s never too late,” Rey does her best to make him see things the way she does. “You’re here now, with me, and I’m here. We can be together.”

She leans in and presses her lips tightly to his; there’s no further motion at first, as all she wants is to unite their lips and show him how much she needs this. Then she tilts her head to the side and begins tenderly brushing her lips over his. Her tongue tests the seam of his lips and he lets her in, allowing her tongue to tangle with his. It’s new and different from their previous two kisses, and Ben senses his body react like it usually does in her proximity. But he doesn’t deserve this, he knows that.

Rey lets go of his lips and then hers are on his cheek, then on his ear, marking a wet trail of kisses along his skin. It tastes great for her, despite an amount of dirt and bloodstains; it’s so _him_ and the flavor it even better than she fantasied. She needs more, needs his lips and hands all over her skin and everything he can give her. But he groans and she picks up his uncertainty, and pulls away from him to look him firmly in the eyes.

“Are you alright?” she asks. The bond burns with so many emotions from his side, a strange combination of fear, denial, love and lust.

“I don’t deserve this,” Ben proclaims, pursing his lips.

“What?” she doesn’t quite take in his stance.

“All of it,” Ben attempts to explain. “You, this… love. All that I’ve ever done was create pain and destruction. I can’t…. I can’t be happy. I haven’t earned it.”

Rey has to smile a bit, understanding how much he needs to comprehend. But she’s not judgmental – so recently she has been thinking along the same lines. That she had to _deserve_ to be loved. That she needed to be something, good and meaningful, in order to be accepted and significant.

“Ben,” she stares at him unhesitatingly. “Love doesn’t need to be deserved. It’s not something you can earn. It’s unconditional. And I love you like that. No matter the past or future,” she sighs, struggling to not fail in communicating her thoughts to him. “But I know what you think and why you do. And you’re wrong about that as well. I know who you are in reality, and everything you’ve been through. You deserve a new chance to become who you can truly be.”

Ben still has difficulty believing it. He knows she means it, but as much as he wishes the facts she listed to be true, it doesn’t mean they are.

“I could’ve chosen a better path,” he explains. “I should’ve. Whatever I do onwards, the past will always haunt me. You deserve better than that.”

Rey shakes her head. She needs to explain it better then.

“I don’t want a path that doesn’t involve you by my side,” she says. “Not because we’re a dyad and all that. Because I love you and I want you.”

“Rey,” he breathes out, struck by her unapologetic announcement. “I love you too.”

“I know,” she smiles. She’s been aware of it before, even when her judgment was clouded by his wrong choices. Now that there are no obstacles, she is not going to lose both of their chances to be happy together if there is anything she can do about it. “We’ve been both given a great opportunity to start over. We can get it all now. Light, love, happiness.”

“I don’t deserve happiness,” Ben insists. “Or you.”

“Well, I deserve you!” Rey blurts out abruptly, then regrets her tone. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have been so harsh.”

“No, no, you’re right,” Ben babbles, the idea behind her words hitting him hard. It’s selfish to think of the situation from the perspective he’s been having. This is not about him at all. It’s about her. “You deserve everything you wish for,” he says genuinely then, able to fully realize it. “And if it’s me you want, then…”

“Then?” Rey’s eyes light up with hope.

“Then that’s what you should have,” Ben speaks softly. He needs to ensure she will be happy. “I’ll give you everything you need and ask for nothing in return.”

“No,” Rey shakes her head. “That is not what I want. I want us to be equal partners. Give and take, both, to each other.”

He hesitates again, she can see that. But she isn’t giving up.

“I don’t know how to do that,” Ben confesses. “I’ve never… I’ve never had a relationship like that.”

“Neither have I,” Rey responds honestly. “We’ll learn it together. All I know is theory and my desire. And yours too.”

She stares down at the notable bulge in his pants, and Ben releases a grunt as he sees where she looks.

“Rey, I…”

“Don’t be ashamed,” she assures. “I want this. Right now.”

“You do?”

“I do. I’ve gotten an implant in hope this would happen one day, so it’s safe.” She puts her palm onto his cock and grips it through the fabric. It’s hard and feels great in her hand. She’s never touched one before and only saw some in holovids, but she’s already certain there isn’t a better penis out there.

“Rey, I…” Ben struggles to breathe. He needs to be sincere. “I’ll probably suck. I’ve never done this before.”

“Neither have I,” Rey responds easily, happy for his statement. They will be each other’s first then, and the significance of that makes her skin prickle in the most enjoyable of ways. “But I’ve been thinking about it, a lot, and I watched and read many things, so I know what to do. Do you?”

“Yeah.” He is somewhat embarrassed, but then again she just said she did the same sort of exploration as he did, so it’s fine. “But I’m afraid I won’t last, and that I’ll hurt you.”

“We’ll be good if we do it right. From what I’ve read, I’m quite sure the best way to make you last is make you come before.”

“You’re not going to…” Ben can’t allow himself to say it out loud.

“That’s exactly what I’m going to do. If you allow me, of course.” Rey is beyond excited, hope that one of her wildest fantasies will come true taking over her entire being.

“If that’s what you actually want, not just so I can endure.” Ben needs to be sure she doesn’t do it for him, that everything she does is her own desire rather than a favor or anything like that.

“I’ve been dreaming of this for a long time, Ben,“ Rey confesses, licking her lips. “I wanna make you come. Can I?”

“Please.”

She smiles and gives him another light squeeze, and kisses him hard. Ben responds, and their tongues tangle together. Then she does her best to find herself a place on his large body, straddling him. Kissing his mouth again, Rey lets her hands slide beneath his shirt and roam across the hard abs she’s been fantasizing about a lot since she saw him half-dressed. Ben moans into her mouth, the touch of her palms making his skin cover in goosebumps. He’s not used to being touched, but this is better than anything he could ever imagine.

Rey stops kissing him and pushes his shirt up, and he needs to sit up so they can discard it together. Once the item is on the ground, Rey pushes Ben to lie back and takes to exploring his skin with her hands and mouth. Ben grunts when her hot lips make contact with his collarbones, his chest, his abs. Rey is eager to not miss anything of his glorious body.

“Rey,” Ben whispers, the gentle touches making his erection almost unbearable.

“I’m right here,” Rey smiles mischievously as she hooks her fingers under the waistband of his pants. She looks up for his approval, and Ben nods, swallowing in nervousness. He doesn’t know if she will like what she sees, he can only hope for that. Excited beyond imaginable, Rey begins sliding the trousers off his legs. Ben lifts himself up a bit to help her discard his pants, and once they’re off Rey doesn’t waste time before getting to his underwear. She pulls it off before taking a proper look at what’s beneath, preferring to get rid of all the barriers first. Once it’s done, Rey finds herself licking her lips at the sight in front of her. Ben’s penis is huge, thick and erect, and she is slightly nervous about handling it right, but still determined to do her best.

“What do you think?” Ben can’t help the question that escapes his mouth. Vain and shallow as that is, he wants her to like it.

“It’s magnificent,” Rey tells him sincerely, then carefully wraps her fingers around it. Ben feels himself jerk up, and he knows he won’t last. He doesn’t have to at the moment, but there’s still a degree of bother and unsureness.

“I love it,” Rey continues, squeezing slightly. She experimentally moves her hand up and down, letting her other hand cups his balls.

“Oh,” Ben grunts, his eyes automatically closing of pleasure, but he makes an effort to open them again. He _needs_ to watch.

Rey smiles at him and lowers her head to lick the head of his shaft. It tastes nice, and she wants more. She moves even lower and takes him into her mouth, just a bit, not attempting to go deep on the first try, as she doesn’t know what to expect. She loves the feel of him between her lips though, and so she takes in even more. Remembering the technique she read about, Rey tries sucking and has to moan when she hears a loud growl elicited from Ben’s mouth.

Ben can hardly believe what he’s seeing and experiencing. Rey, the only love of his life, is sucking him in, her face red as she does. The release is imminent and a matter of seconds, and he can’t ask her to do more than she already does.

“Rey, please,” he breathes out. “Let go.”

Surprised, Rey releases him from the hold of her mouth. “Something wrong?” she wonders, a hint of worry bothering her.

“I just…I’m gonna… You don’t need to swallow it.”

“Oh,” she looks down where her hand is still gripping his thick shaft. She doesn’t know if she wants to swallow or not. She’d certainly like to, one day, but there are still so many things she plans to do soon that it doesn’t seem the best idea to risk choking or something before they get further.

“So, what do I do then?” she asks, as intent as before to give him release.

“Just… keep stroking.”

“Alright,” she gives him a long stroke, then another. The way he looks at her like he’s on the edge of exploding informs Rey she’s doing it right. And then it happens. Ben’s whole body tenses up even more and then relaxes, light flashing in front of his eyes as his seed spurts out and covers a part of Rey’s shirt. She loves the sight of him falling apart, and the way he makes his mark on her. Soon enough that mark will be inside her, and she can’t wait.

“Rey,” Ben can only say, looking at her with pure adoration.

“See?” she reacts mischievously. “Now you should be good.”

“Oh,” Ben exhales. “I’ll need time to recover from that.”

“May I suggest an occupation for the meantime?” Rey smiles as she releases his softened cock and straddles him again, then pulls her dirty shirt over her head.

“Oh, my,” Ben breathes out. The sight of her undressing above him is making him aroused again despite the mind-blowing orgasm he just had. Rey reads his reaction perfectly, and she’s about to give him more. She reaches behind her and begins slowly unwrapping her breast band, and Ben watches her attentively, not taking his gaze away from her chest. He swallows hard when he sees her nipples, small and rosy, and then the whole scrap of fabric is tossed to the floor and she’s half-naked on him, her little rounded breasts looking strained as her nipples are notably hardened.

“This is how aroused you make me, Ben,” Rey explains, touching her breasts.

“Can I?” he puts up his palms.

“Oh yes,” Rey starts losing her breath in anticipation. “If you’re not exhausted, I mean, we can wait if you need time.”

“No, I’m good for this, I want this.”

“Then come here.” She gets off him and lies down on her back beside him, and Ben positions his large body to hover over her. She looks fantastic, sprawled beneath him, her nipples erect and her legs parted to make room for him to fit between.

“Ben, please,” Rey begs. She loves how he looks at her, but she needs to get to action.

“Rey.” He lowers his head and kisses her mouth, and she responds eagerly, weaving her fingers through his thick hair. Ben sighs as he finally dares to press his lips to her neck, then her collarbones, and she encourages him, slowly running her fingers through his locks. He makes his path lower, and she exhales in anticipation when he arrives at her right nipple. He gives it a slow, tentative lick, and Rey moans in response.

“More,” she whispers, and it’s all the encouragement he needs to take the tight peak into his mouth and suck.

“Oh!” It’s so good that Rey finds herself releasing sounds she could never imagine coming out of her, and she isn’t a tad embarrassed of them.

Ben gives her other breast a gentle squeeze as he goes on licking and sucking her nipple. It’s all wet when he leaves it and switches to the other one, this time starting to suck enthusiastically on the spot.

“Yes, yes!” Rey keeps shouting, her thighs rolling as she needs more. Ben takes the hint, making a path of kisses lower, to her stomach, then puts his large palms to the waistband of her pants and looks up at her.

“Please,” Rey moans out, lifting up her hips to assist him. Ben bites his lip and lets out a breath as he starts removing her pants. Her legs are slim and beautiful and he runs his palm over her left leg before arriving to her underwear. It’s _soaked_. Rey had been wet almost all the time around him before, but now she’s completely dripping and feels like she’s going to explode soon. Ben gently hooks his fingers beneath the waistband of her underpants and drags them down. Like Rey did before, he first takes care of undressing her fully and only then takes a proper look. She looks as amazing down there as she does everywhere, brown hair covering her private parts and glistening with moisture.

“You’re gorgeous,” he pronounces, and Rey shifts in impatience.

“Touch me, Ben,” she requires, and he needs to obey. He has no idea if he can please her right and if his theoretical knowledge is correct, but he’s going to do his best. He fumbles between her folds, looking for the most pleasurable spots. Once his finger makes contact with a small bud – her clitoris, Rey jerks up in pleasure.

“There,” she begs, and Ben tenderly circles his finger around the bud, giving it careful pressure.

“Ah!” Rey moans, and Ben lowers his head and replaces his finger with his tongue. It tastes good, wet and so _her_.

“More!” Rey begs, and Ben takes to licking her pleasure spot and then everything he can around it, then comes back to that special place. Rey grips his head again to hold him there, and he dares to wrap his lips around her clit and give it a gentle suck. The action makes Rey go crazy of pleasure, and the sounds she releases are barely human.

“More!” she shouts again, her climax gradually approaching. Ben returns a finger to her center and looks for her opening. He finds it quickly and slowly presses his finger inside. It’s tight and wet, and he enjoys that. He thrusts his digit inside slowly, not ceasing to suck her and lick her, then suck again. Encouraged by her unceasing responses, Ben puts another finger inside and searches for the inner pleasure spot he knows exists.

“Ah!” Rey exclaims, and Ben understands he’s found what he was looking for. He keeps hitting that spot attentively along with exploring and pleasuring her with his mouth and tongue.

“I’m gonna, I’m gonna….” Rey babbles, and then all of a sudden the unbearable tension in her snaps and she screams as her whole body throbs with an extremely powerful release, so much more satisfying than anything she was able to achieve on her own to fantasies of him.

“Wow,” she whispers, slowly coming down from her height. “That was amazing.”

Ben senses his eyes watering at the sight before him: Rey perfectly relaxed, a look of blissful happiness on her face. His own erection is back and tense, but he is too entranced by the view to pay real attention to that.

“Are you ready now?” Rey looks attentively between his legs and smiles confidently at the sight. This directs Ben’s own thoughts to the same direction, though he doesn’t exactly know the answer to her question.

“I guess,” he glances at his crotch. It’s certainly ready, but he’s still not sure what he can deliver. “Are you?”

“Certainly.” She simply can’t wait anymore.

“Good,” Ben sighs and lies back by her side.

“What are you doing?” Rey wonders, propping herself up on one elbow. Ben looks at her with a mix of adoration and worry.

“If we’re going to do this, then you should control it,” he explains his intention.

“Great,” Rey agrees, straddling him again. The position makes her extremely excited, but it’s certainly not the only one she wants to explore with him. She wants _everything_. “But the second time you will be on top,” she then announces matter-of-factly.

“There will be the second time?” Ben can’t help but ask, still finding this whole experience barely possible to believe.

“The next time, and the next, and the hundredth. I wanna do this as often as possible,” Rey explains the truth.

“Me too,” Ben confesses genuinely.

“Let’s get to it then.” She takes hold of his cock again, and it’s as hard as before. She raises up higher and positions it at her entrance, then sinks down just a bit, allowing the tip to nudge inside. They both gasp and make eye contact as she moves lower, slowly and gradually. Rey wants to make her claim on him quicker, but she’s aware it’s better to go slow on the first time, so she does it right. She ignores a certain pain that flashes through her at one point, as there is no way she will let some primal bodily issue prevent her from obtaining what she needs. Feeling every detail of his cock held tight by her insides, Rey gradually sinks down all the way, and once their bodies are fully united Ben and Rey let out loud simultaneous gasps.

“Finally,” Rey moans out, wriggling her hips a bit to accommodate better. It’s not long until she is ready for more, and she raises herself up, then slams down again.

“Oh,” Ben breathes out, automatically putting his hands to her hips. She loves how they feel there. She places her own palms onto his chest and lifts up again, then goes down. A rhythm is found a couple thrusts later, and Rey begins riding her man in a sensual pace. Ben is completely entranced by the sight of Rey moving up and down on his penis, her beautiful breasts bouncing with every thrust. He grits his teeth trying to not come before she does, and he’s determined to make sure it won’t happen.

Feeling close to climax again, Rey automatically puts her hand to her clit and starts rubbing.

“Let me?” Ben asks, and she smiles and puts her hand away.

“Please,” she urges, and Ben puts gentle pressure onto her clit, massaging it in circles.

“Ah, yes!” Rey shouts as her orgasm approaches. She begins moving faster, letting his cock slam deep inside with full force, and then she screams out as her muscles flutter around him, and sees white in front of her eyes. Never in her life had Rey felt better than at this exact moment, riding out her powerful pleasure on Ben’s thick penis, supported by his strong hands on her hips. Overwhelmed and exhausted, Rey lowers herself fully onto Ben, his cock still fully hard inside her.

Looking up at Ben’s face, Rey is met by a look of trepidation and doubt on it.

“Don’t even think about it,” she insists, understanding the idea on his mind. He’s thinking of denying himself his release, that he doesn’t deserve to come inside her. “Do it. I need you to do it.”

“I…I need to move,” Ben groans out.

“Do what you need,” Rey pushes, unable to accept the possibility of him not doing it. “I want to feel you come inside me.”

Ben grabs her hips, pushing her tighter to himself, and begins pounding into her in a wild pace. She loves it, loves the mix of concentration and loss of control on his face, and he can’t help the way he gives her everything he’s got. A loud grunt escapes him as he finds his climax, his cock twitching and his seed spilling deep inside her. Ben had never been more relaxed and gratified than he is at the moment, all thoughts gone from his head.

“Rey,” he repeats her name again, and she smiles happily.

“Ben,” Rey responds, pressing a kiss to his lips. She slowly gets off him then, carefully allowing his cock to leave her depths, and it’s a loss, but she knows it won’t be gone for long. 

Rey settles on her side next to Ben, placing her palm on his chest.

“Wow,” she breathes out. “It was amazing.”

“Yeah,” Ben can hardly breathe himself. “Was it how you expected?”

“A lot better,” she confesses with total honesty.

“Agree.” Ben knows for sure he had never been in a state better than what this experience gave him.

“Did you fantasize about this?” Rey can’t help but ask, recalling her own ways of getting off to thoughts of him, curious to know if he did the same.

“Of course I did. But it never came close to reality.”

“Same,” she beams, drawing patterns on his chest. “And now we can keep doing this all the time.” She is already imagining it, doing it with him everywhere and in every way they like. What they’ve just done was outstanding, but she knows there is even more to explore.

Rey’s happy thoughts are interrupted by Ben’s worrisome voice. “What will happen with us?” he asks insecurely.

“What do you mean?” she wonders.

“I mean…you know, life,” Ben exhales sharply. “As amazing as this is, we can’t stay here forever. My past…it won’t be easy.”

Rey gazes at him with understanding. “I know,” she says then. “But you’re not alone in it. And, by the way, we can stay on this planet for as long as we want. It’s calm and quiet. We can live here in the woods. I really love this place, and I’m sure you will too.”

“You don’t have to commit yourself to isolation because of me,” Ben tells her, unable to accept the possibility of her being denied anything because of her connection with him.

“Isolation?” Rey doesn’t agree with his bother at all. “It’s nothing like that. Being with you is all I want,” she looks at him stubbornly. “It’s what I want the most. And if one day we’ll decide to move on from here, then we’ll see what we’ll do. But whatever it comes to be, we’ll be in it together, I promise.”

The words affect Ben’s entire being, making him think of how special this is. “I’m so not used to have people stand by me,” he gives her another confession.

“I’m not used to it either,” Rey responds sweetly. “I mean, not like this, not the person I want the most. And you’re here now, and I could never have imagined I could be so happy.”

“I’ve never been happy before that moment you came to life on Exegol,” Ben says it as it is.

“Are you happy now?” Rey wonders, though she’s certain she knows the answer.

“Yes, I am,” Ben speaks, but he understands the sensation is even more valuable than happiness. “Even more than that. I suppose there is no word for how I feel at the moment. “

“Same with me,” Rey’s heart is warm and calm at the realization her deep emotions are shared.

She lays her head on his chest, and Ben wraps his arm tightly around her back. They lie in comfortable silence for some time, but it doesn’t last long. Despite the extraordinary pleasure she had experienced not long ago, Rey’s private parts start becoming wet and empty again, and breathing in Ben’s scent makes her arousal grow even higher.

“What about that second time then?” she asks, planting a lazy kiss on his shoulder.

“Now?” Ben wonders, staring at her.

“Yeah, if you want.”

“I sure do.”

“Let’s get to it then.” She reaches down and cups his cock, which is hard again.

“I wanna make you come again first,” Ben almost begs, eyeing her lovingly.

“You don’t have to, I’m definitely ready.”

“But I want to,” Ben explains. “I want to give you as much as I can. If you desire that too, of course.”

“I sure do,” Rey smiles as her excitement grows almost unbearable. “Come here.”

She rolls onto her back, spreading her legs invitingly. Ben moves to settle on top of her, the tip of his cock brushing against her thigh. He leans in to kiss her and they move their lips with never-ending passion, as Rey’s hands skim over Ben’s back and then lower, to settle on his ass before going back up again. His skin is sticky with sweat, but it feels amazing anyway. Ben starts a slow, exploratory row of kisses across her skin, starting with her cheeks, her neck, then slowly arrives at her breasts. He is way more confident now than before, already knowing what she likes and needs. Sure there is more that they can discover, but at the moment he just wants her to feel good. Rey gasps when Ben’s plump lips close around her left nipple, sucking until he has to stop for breath. His left hand is on her right breast, cupping it firmly until his mouth comes to contact with the mound, licking the flesh before taking the erect peak into his mouth.

“So good!” Rey exclaims, holding on to his back in a tight grip. With no rush, Ben carefully gets lower and leaves small kisses on her skin until he arrives to her thighs. Then, he wastes no time before running his hot tongue through her wet folds, drawing patterns on instinct. He licks her outer lips and then her clit, and Rey jerks up when he sucks it in.

“Oh, Ben!” she shouts, unable to resist gripping his messy hair once again. He pushes his thick finger inside her, and it’s so wet it slides in all the way with no hesitation. Thrusting his digit gently inside, he goes on sucking, then leaves another row of kisses all around her inner thighs. Then he resumes applying gentle pressure on her most sensitive spot along with thrusting a second finger inside her opening. It fits as easily as the first, and both fingers quickly find that special place inside her to stimulate.

“Ah, Ben, Ben!!” Rey keeps screaming as her pleasure becomes all-consuming. And then it explodes, her orgasm so strong that she almost loses consciousness. She becomes absolutely relaxed afterwards, overwhelmed and elated in the best way, and her eyes water with tears of joy.

“Kriff, Ben, this was outstanding,” Rey confesses, catching her breath.

“Glad you enjoyed,” he smiles sheepishly, and Rey beams at him in response.

Ben sucks his fingers clean of her juices, and he loves her taste. Rey enjoys watching him savor her moisture, and just the sight of him sitting on his knees above her, cock straining with want he seems to ignore is amazing, but she isn’t going to just keep staring for long.

“Remember how I want our second time, right?” she reminds, giving him a wink.

“Um?”

“Get down here and give me all you got,” she motions, reveling in her unabashed desire.

With a sigh, Ben does as she asks, positioning himself so his penis is lined up with her entrance. Rey looks at him trustingly, and Ben finds himself afraid he’ll do something wrong to ruin it all. But from the look in her eyes, he knows she wants this, and he has to do everything to deliver.

“Please,” Rey begs when he still lingers, looking between them and making a move to get herself even closer to his cock. Ben looks down and then slowly, carefully, pushes inside. It’s wet and pleasant, her inner walls accepting him perfectly, and he thrusts in deeper and deeper until he’s sheathed to the hilt, and he can barely breathe with how good it feels.

“Good?” he asks.

“Wonderful,” Rey replies fervently. “Please move now.”

He does, dragging himself out of her very depth just a bit, then pushing in again. They gasp simultaneously at the outstanding sensation, and Ben does the same thing again, looking for some sort of a rhythm in the process. His first thrusts are slow and careful, as he tries to not slip out entirely, but as he adjusts to the process better, it becomes easier.

“Faster!” Rey begs when she realizes she wants more. Ben complies, pounding into her in a slightly quicker pace, his thrusts automatically becoming more powerful.

“Yes!” Rey exclaims, the movements driving her wild in the best way. “Like this!”

“Mine!” Ben can’t help but pronounce as he keeps moving fast inside her. The words come from pure instinct, but before he can find strength to take back his possessiveness, Rey clutches him closer and responds in a breathy voice.

“Yes, I am yours,” she speaks between the moans. “And you’re mine, only mine!”

Ben feels his body prepare for release, but he can’t let it happen before Rey achieves hers. Supporting himself on just one elbow, he snakes his hand between their bodies and finds her swollen bud of pleasure once again. His finger draws slow circles around it, and the contact makes Rey pant and moan even harder than before.

“Yes, yes, Ben, I’m…” she babbles uncontrollably, and then she screams out his name as she comes, seeing white before her eyes as her release takes her over completely. Ben follows immediately, tension leaving his body as his seed spills out to fill her welcoming insides. He catches himself on his hands to not crash her, then carefully pulls out and returns to his previous position on his back next to her.

“I love you,” he mutters, and no words had ever felt so right and in place.

“I love _you_ ,” Rey responds, then crawls closer to him and gives him another kiss. “I want to be with you all the time, never let you go.”

“I’m yours for as long as you want me, Rey,” he looks at her tenderly.

“That means forever,” she smiles, already picturing their bright future.

“Forever.” Ben smiles back.

_Happiness_. The word may not be enough to express his emotions, but it’s not foreign to Ben anymore. But what matters the most is that Rey feels exactly the same way, and whatever the future holds for them, they are going to face it together.


End file.
